


Fall

by Sophisticated_Dude



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/F, Masturbating, Post-Canon, interrupted masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Dude/pseuds/Sophisticated_Dude
Summary: With the opening days of August, Yukari could feel summer ending, but leaves aren't the only things falling, as she discovers a secret she's been keeping from herself.





	1. Yukari's First

Yukari sighed as she slipped into bed an hour after Aigis, an hour of fanfiction writing. Today she took Aigis clothes shopping, and after seeing what she did of Aigis today, she wondered what her feelings were for her longtime roomie. _"She's pretty, there's no denying that, but…why did my heart beat hard when I saw her in the changing room? Why can't I get her out of my head? When did this happen to me?" _Yukari's mind wandered to the moments just before Aigis called for her, and to the girl--who just two years ago wouldn't have required a sweater, save for blending in--was now standing in a fuzzy grey sweater with matching jogging pants. She took three seconds too long in her response regarding if Aigis should keep it, and had to assure the blonde that the sweater was a keeper, a new term for Aigis to add to her vocabulary.__

Aigis was, in fact, wearing her new sweater now, and Yukari couldn't believe how entranced she was.

Yukari tried to fall asleep, but Aigis' face kept returning to her mind, her thoughts focused on Aigis' lips, what they'd feel like pressed to hers. She took a deep breath and raised her knees to press her feet into the bed. In her mind, Aigis' lips parted, she hummed quietly at the idea of her tongue in Aigis's mouth, or Aigis filling her mouth with her own tongue. She quickly decided that she liked this fantasy, but for a brief moment she paused to pick out the sound of her soft snores. She smiled at the sound, imagined waking up next to Aigis, falling asleep with her…going to bed with her. Yukari bit the cuff of her sweater as she slipped her fingers between her legs, imagining it to be Aigis' hand instead. Yukari teased her clit for a while, sighing softly, rubbing gently, then slid her free hand up her sweater, biting her lip as the fantasy became much more vivid, and the feelings more intense as she cupped her breast a gave it a gentle squeeze. She wasn't sure how she got to this point, but it could only ever be a fantasy.

She moaned between her tightly sealed lips as she slid her pajamas down, along with her underwear, and closed her eyes. With her concern of never being with Aigis and the late hour, she didn't pay much mind to the soft mutters coming from her mouth as her fingers played on her wet skin, hot from a flame that she would quench soon enough, after thoroughly playing with the fire.

Aigis slowly opened her eyes after a sweet dream, Yukari was cradling her under a tree, amber leaves falling all around them. She curled her toes at the memory, groaning tiredly at her reluctance to wake from such an astoundingly peaceful dream when she heard a strange sound coming from Yukari's bed, like that time she discovered the simple joy of bouncing on her bed, except Yukari wasn't hypocritically jumping on her bed, though Aigis noticed Yukari's legs were up, her knees making a tent over her lower body, from the moonlight streaming down upon the beautiful brunette, Aigis could see a dark red tint deepening on her cheeks, the tent shaking softly, as though disturbed by an evening gale, all while Yukari softly panted, growling gently to herself. Aigis couldn't help but find herself mildly concerned, so sprang from her bed and gave her dear friend--for she lacked a better phrase--a gentle shake, and whispered her name, "Yukari-chan, wake up, it's just a bad dream."

"Aigis...Aigis…!?" at first she had purred her name, but Yukari immediately realized her situation and jolted upright, shaking as she discreetly slid her hand out of her shirt, the other attempting to dry off on her underwear, "What are you doing up?"

"Nothing…your face is red," Yukari closed her eyes as Aigis pressed her forearm to Yukari's forehead, "you're a bit warm, as well."

"I'm fine, honestly…just…a bit worked up." Yukari stated, pulling her pajamas back up.

"You're shaking, lay down, I'll get you something." Aigis pressed Yukari's shoulder gently, and the archer squirmed at the unfamiliar texture of the bedspread against her bottom, "Are you okay?"

"J-just itchy!" Yukari assured breathlessly.

"Here, I'll-" they both froze as the blankets fell away, revealing pale thighs pressed uncomfortably together. Yukari yanked the blankets back on and did the same with her clothes, "Yukari-chan?"

"Just go back to bed." Yukari ordered quietly.

"B-but, I don't under-"

"It's nothing…"

"You were naked…in bed?"

"L-look, I…I wasn't planning on being…seen that way, and maybe I shouldn't have been…doing that, sorry…just…please never bring this up."

"Are you sad?"

"Ha…a bit, mostly I'm ashamed."

"Ashamed? About an itch…down there?" Aigis cocked her head to the side and furrowed her brows, "Why would you be ashamed of something you can't help?"

"I...I could help...rubbing, though?"

"Rubbing an itch?"

"I-I...was, p-pleasuring myself." Yukari admitted finally, bowing her head in shame.

"I...don't understand."

"It's like what...people--people who are in love, and in bed...together...stuff like that--except I'm...alone."

"But, before, when you...said my name, it was in a whisper, I thought you were having a dream...but...you were awake?" Aigis thought it over before arriving to her conclusion, "You said my name softly, while engaged in an act of intimacy with yourself?"

"I'm so sorry, Aigis, I don't know how I started...I just...didn't want to stop!" Yukari clenched her jaw as she awaited judgement, but all she got was a curious "huh?"

"You were thinking of me, because you wanted me to...be the person who was in love with you, in bed?" Aigis sat beside Yukari and took her hands in her own, "I have also had feelings for you, dreams...such perfect dreams, that you're holding me, under a tree with orange leaves, it's just...perfect, and it confused me, aren't girls supposed to...be with guys? And yet, these feelings sometimes hurt me, for no apparent reason I long for your...approval? I...I don't know...how to explain, it's always scared me, but might heart feels...good, now that I've told you."

"Y-you're in love with me? Like, you want...y'know, to be my girlfriend?"

"I think so...would there be any other explanation?"

"Well, you could want to...be a one night stand with me."

"No!" Aigis held her fist against her heart and sat upright, "I-I...not if it's what I think it is...u-um, what is that, exactly?"

"Um, well...when two people...get cozy together, but just for one night."

"T-then still no, I-I want my dream...to never end!" Aigis went to wipe her eye, but Yukaria gently grabbed her and brushed her thumb under her eyes, and the blonde fell into her arms, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Ai-chan, that's why you cry in the morning sometimes? I thought you were having nightmares." Yukari patted Aigis slowly on the back and sighed, "Also, don't wipe you eyes with the hand I stopped, it's got...sticky stuff from my hand on it."

"Hmm...b-but, it tastes really sweet?"

"Urgh! U-um, you licked your finger?"

"I thought it was from something sweet we ate earlier...is it bad for me?"

"I...don't think it'll outright kill you, but there's diseases you can get from going around...tasting different people's...stuff."

"Well, good, because I only want yours, Yukari-chan!"

"B-but I should have told you not to from the get-go, when you grabbed my hand, I should've told you too wash it..."

"Hmm, I guess?" Aigis mumbled, between sobbing and licking her fingers.

"I've been messing up all night tonight...some might consider letting someone do that sexual assault."

"You didn't mean to, though, right?"

"Of course not, just like I didn't mean to get caught...ah, I'm just no good at communicating, I guess."

"But, I told you, so...d-do you want to be a one night stand together?"

"No, I don't, if I have you, it'll be for keeps."

"Hee, hee, for keeps." Aigis giggled.

"Then, til death do us part." Yukari amended, "Better?"

"Pinky swears?" Aigis inquired, blushing.

"Hmm, I guess we don't quite have rings, but isn't pinky swear kinda...I don't know, too easy, or not enough...of a...momentous sort of thing."

"Agreed," Aigis sat up on her knees and laced her fingers between Yukari's, "I think we should just promise to each other, to always be there when we're needed, to do what's needed, to not be unfaithful, and to forgive each others mistakes, just in case I find you doing _that_ in _my_ bed." Aigis laughed teasingly.

"Aw, I'd get offended, but you're too cute," Yukari laughed, " _way_ too cute for me, it's so unfair."

"Then I promise to always let my cuteness be available to you." Aigis vowed, resting her head on Yukari's shoulder, her warm breath falling on Yukari's neck.

"And I promise to always support you, love you, take care of you, and...definitely not cheat on you, it'll always be _your_ bed, but maybe a little more predictable...who knows, for your birthday you might find a very naked Yukari under cover in your bed."

"Always my bed?" Aigis inquired, perplexed.

"Yes, I promise, only your bed...oh, um, I mean, if it's any bed but my own...it was more to emphasize the point on fidelity...ah...well, I guess I better start this off right and-"

"Nope." Aigis pushed Yukari down, eyes glittering just inches above her own, "This is now my bed...wherever I decide to lay my head is my bed."

"A-ahem, um...that rhymed." Yukari giggled.

"It did, didn't it? But...I just want you to know...um..."

"What is it?" Yukari wondered, concerned for any potential doubts.

"I just...is it customary for couples to not share a bed?" Aigis adopted the distant, sorrowful gaze that expressed the uncertainty and fear she felt, "You said 'mine', which means there is a 'yours', which means I am not included...I detest that."

"Hey, don't worry, _one_ of these beds is going to be empty, maybe they'll alternate...I don't know about  _all_ couples, but this one's going to sleep together whenever possible...unless I'm sick and don't want to get you sick, or...something like that, though I think all couples share a bed...depending on the time, place, couple, relationship type...maybe they wouldn't even be in a bed."

"Really?"

"Of course, I mean...take the bath, for instance, we could easily fit there."

"That sounds..."

"Odd?"

"A little...I want to say...pleasant, in a way that...we're...in an enclosed, private space, fitting comfortably together...but also to ask how you know...all that you know?"

"I've been human a bit longer, so I had more time to...think I'd like to thank fanfiction for that, lots of smut."

"S-so, you've never..." Aigis slowed down, thinking to be a little too excited, when Yukari smiled and kissed Aigis' cheek.

"I'm yours, everything...is...v-virgin, I'm a complete virgin."

"S-so, not even your own...I-I don't know why I'm asking."

"It's okay, you have some basic expectations...so," Yukari coughed nervously and fidgeted her fingers, "yours will be the first finger inside me."

"Hmm," Aigis leaned back and forward uncertainly, breathing heavily, "c-can I...c-can we...u-um...Yukari..."

"You're so adorable." Yukari leaned up and rested her forehead against Aigis', "I love you, Aigis."

"I-I love you, also, Yukari!"

"I...I'm ready, tonight's good with me, for this, if it is for you, or you wanted to arrange for tomorrow? This isn't something to rush."

"I...I somehow know that, in a way, I-I'm ready for you, too...tonight."

"Um, just so we're clear...you remember all those talks we had, Mitsuru and Fuuka and me, trying to...get you up to speed on things?"

"Yes, you called it 'The Talk' and it was awkward...and I'm glad that you guys told me, so I would understand."

"So, you know...what this is...I mean about...your first time, and you-"

"I want it to always be with you." Aigis lay her head on Yukari's shoulder and sighed.

"It's so cute that you do that...snuggle after saying that."

"My cuteness is always available for you."

"I wish I could be cute for you, but making that effort just feels so hard, I feel like I'd just mess it all up."

"You don't need to worry, with me."

"I...I'm glad you're telling me...ha, ha, I guess I feel a bit less awkward, now."

"Hmm...Yukari?"

"Yes?"

"May I kiss you, Yukari?"

"Hmm, yes."

"On the lips, I mean?"

"C'mere." Yukari breathed, guiding Aigis' forehead to rest against hers again, and leaned forward, gazing to Aigis' eyes and then her lips, alternating as she attempted to keep her eyes on Aigis, while the blonde did much the same, resting her hand close to Yukari's head as she attempted to lean in closer, "It's okay...I promise not to bite you...no second thoughts?"

"I want to kiss you...but a part of me is scared...I don't know why."

"You're probably just nervous...I know I am."

"Hmm...Yukari..." Aigis grunted leaning closer, hearing her name, a purr from Yukari's throat delivered by her soft lips just before they met hers.

Yukari took a deep breath through her nose, even Shadows couldn't knock the wind out of her lungs like Aigis just did, and Aigis' lips were so soft, she was sure she'd be there for a while, her lip stuck to Aigis' while her hand wandered the gunner's back, _"Hmm, I feel like I could...just from this, I feel...so...so, so, good."_

Aigis let out a small moan as she leaned back, eventually sitting upright, grateful that Yukari didn't mind sitting up, though she did eventually pull back to speak, "Aigis, what's wrong?"

"My back's a little sore." Aigis explained, "And...there's two other things..."

"Well, you did carry _all_ the bags earlier...here, lay on your stomach and talk to me about your problems."

Aigis took a breath as Yukari pressed her hands into the back of her sweater and let it out before addressing the other two things, "M-my...um, you know when I asked if we could...a-a-and then you started talking about that...talk? I wasn't feeling it too badly, but after that kiss, I fell like...my...my panties feel...w-well, wet, and my nipples are brushing against my sweater."

"Hmm, mine too, but first we need to help your back, okay?"

"O-okay." Aigis took a deep breath as Yukari's hands traveled her back, applying pressure wherever they went, "Hmm, Yukari...thank you."

"For what?"

"P-prioritizing my back pain...it makes me happy that you're...putting off on...m-making love with me."

"Aww, sheesh, Aigis, you're making me want to hug you, _so_ badly right now."

"We can hug...um, my back's feeling a lot better now."

"Hmm, tell me when there's no pain, I don't want your back to hurt."

"I...I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not letting you split the bags with me...now _you're_ paying for it."

"Not true...we're both paying for it, neither of us is exactly getting a caress right now, you know?"

"Hmm! True...ah, I feel way better." Aigis turned over and rocked her head a little, arching her back slightly.

"You sure?" Yukari asked, leaning down, kissing Aigis' cheek slowly, four or five for both cheeks.

"Uuuh-huh...hmm...Yukari...oh..." Aigis whined, a moan caught in her throat as Yukari cupped her cheek and pressed her lips into Aigis'.

"Aigis, do you want to help me out of my sweater?" Yukari shyly turned away before Aigis sat up, and she let Aigis pull the sweater over her head, awkwardly staring into Yukari's chestnut eye as she pulled at her own sweater's collar.

"I'll try not to look until you say so."

"Heh, heh, it's okay, Aigis." Yukari tenderly kiss Aigis' cheek after removing the shirt, still holding it between Aigis and herself, "How about together? Three..."

"T-two..." Aigis gasped, licking her lips.

"Three..." Yukari and Aigis looked down between themselves, and Yukari pulled the sweater away, letting it fall next to them, "Aigis...oh...wow."

"Y-Yukari...can I...touch them?"

"M-mhmm. O-oh...Aigis..." Yukari bit her lip and arched her back as Aigis cupped her breasts, fondling them gently, taking in their texture, before running her hands down Aigis' chest. Aigis ran her hands around to Yukari's back, taking a deep breath as Yukari touched her, "Can I help you out of your pjs?"

"Okay..." Aigis lay down and Yukari slipped her middle and forefinger under the hem of Aigis' pants, wriggled them down slowly, and went back to her hips after Aigis' pants were off, sliding her fingers under Aigis' underwear, slowly pulling them down, staring at Aigis' leg the whole time, then falling next to her girlfriend.

"You want to...?"

"Hm." Aigis sat up, holding her thighs together as she undressed Yukari, even after they were laying side by side, "S-so now...um, what do you want to do?"

"Do you want to...um, get acquainted with, umm..."

"I-yes, um," Aigis stared at the bed for a while before kissing Yukari on the lips, and sitting back, and leaning over her legs, "um, Yukari-"

"Just...it feels so strange to just...hmm...s-spread my legs like that...so, help me out a little?"

Aigis nodded, and, using the slightest pressure, parted Yukari's legs, "This is where that sweet flavor came from."

"H-ha, someone sounds eager for, uh, what she only had a sample of." Yukari laughed awkwardly, fighting the urge to close back up.

"Yes...may I lick you down here?"

"Y-yes...you may." Yukari her lip, sitting up, watching, her hands on Aigis' head, fingers slowly curling in Aigis' hair. After the first few licks Yukari relaxed, no longer tense about the first touch and what it might feel like, she even pulled Aigis closer, sighing heavily as Aigis slid her tongue along Yukari's aching slit, pressing inward, earning sharp gasps and an increase in Yukari's breathing, and she explored the surface, stroking along the slick surface, gathering the warm stickiness as her fingers traveled up and down the curve of Yukari's labia, getting her panting, breathing Aigis' name softly, just like when she woke up earlier that night. Yukari slid back a bit, and worry briefly crossed Aigis' features before Yukari brought Aigis' hand to rest just above her slit, "See this thing? It's my clitoris...it feels _really_ nice and _really_ intense there."

"Like this?" Aigis use her fingers to keep the little nub exposed and gave it a brush of her lips that made Yukari cry out.

"Y-yeah, just like that! Oh, j-just go light on it for now? I mean like...occasional visits to it, I don't want this to end too soon." Yukari took a deep breath and returned her hands to Aigis' hair, and guided the blonde up to her.

"Yukari, I love you," Aigis whispered, pressing her fingertip against Yukari's nipple, "you're so beautiful and...I...I love you, so, so much...I want to say so much."

"I love you, too, Aigis...ah!" Yukari leaned up, her breath falling hot on Aigis' neck, "H-hey, you want to go inside me, now?"

"C-can I?" Aigis asked hopefully.

"Hm, I want you to go as deep inside me as you can, Aigis." Yukari confirmed, kissing along Aigis' clavicle.

"O-okay, then...I'll be as gentle as I can." Aigis promised, releasing Yukari's nipple to support her sweetheart as she bent her middle finger, slowly sinking her finger into Yukari, who desperately clung onto Aigis, her nails leaving pink lines where they slipped down Aigis' back, only to fly as high up Aigis back as they could to begin anew, until Aigis was firmly embedded in Yukari's vagina, "T-that's all of it." Aigis informed.

"U-uh-huh..." Yukari agreed, clutching Aigis tightly.

"U-uh, did I hurt you?"

"No...well, not what you could avoid, anyways...hm...you want to move around in me a little?" Yukari invited, licking Aigis' neck in between sucking.

"O-okay." Aigis whispered, flexed her finger slightly, growing confident as Yukari breathed her name dreamily, making sure to caress Yukari's clitoris with her thumb often, "Is this okay, should I do anything else?"

"Your other fingers, outside of me, can rub a little," Yukari panted, crossing her legs over Aigis' lower back, shaking out pleasureful shudders, her fingers gripping her lover's shoulder, "hm, Aigis...p-press a little hard-ah, yes, just like-uh!"

"This spot you requested has a unique texture." Aigis remarked, massaging deep within Yukari.

"Oh, Aigis-" Yukari breathed urgently, drawing her knees back as she leaned up to rest her chin on Aigis' shoulder.

"Are you okay!?"  Aigis asked, slowly withdrawing her finger.

"I'm fine, please don't stop, just lick my neck neck a-and keep rubbing me!"

"Lick...?" Aigis leaned forward and started licking Yukari's neck, enjoying the additional squeaks it drew out of Yukari's mouth. Aigis leaned back and rested her forehead against Yukari's gazing into her eyes as Yukari huskily pantd on her face, "Your belly's being weird, is that normal?"

"Y-yeah, oh, Aigis, o-oh..."

Yukari bit her lower lip, feeling the heat rise within her when Aigis kissed her cheek and whispered, "You're so cute, Yukari." Yukari's eyes widened and she yelped as she shuddered, back arched so her head was on the pillow, wheezing she begged Aigis not to stop, while Aigis found that Yukari's breasts were very near her lips, and began licking and sucking on her left breasts, moving swiftly to the other until Yukari screamed her name and squirmed up the bed, sliding out from around Aigis' finger, and collapsed on her side, breathing deeply, face flushed, her eyes half closed, trying to to hold Aigis' gaze, "Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just...I came twice in a row, so I'm fine, just...I'm all out of energy." Yukari tried to sit up, but settled for clasping Aigis' hand, "That felt so incredibly perfect, Aigis, I'm glad we could...be like this together...I love you so much."

Aigis took a moment to appreciate the sight of the beautiful, sweaty, blushing brunette, then smiled and kissed Yukari's forehead, "I love you so much, too, Yukari...I, um, should go get a cloth to clean up with, huh?"

"Yeah, I'll try to stay up for you."

"If you need a nap, we can wash up later."

"No, no, I'll be fine, promise."

Aigis nodded and hopped out of bed, gone only for forty seconds before reappearing in bed, "Do you, um, want to clean yourself?"

"Um, hm...well, unless you want to clean up the mess you made." Yukari smirked, leg twitching as Aigis raised it, exposing her sensitive inner thighs to the cool air.

"Don't worry, the cloth is warm." Aigis assured, carefully wiping down Yukari's vulva.

"Hmm, that's nice." Yukari sighed.

"I'm being careful enough, then?"

"Y-yeah...it's kinda relaxing...hmm, Aigis..." Yukari opened an eye and grunted to get Aigis' attention, "I didn't scratch you up too bad, did I?"

"Not at all...it was kind of...nice."

"Heh, can't say I saw that coming."

"Hmm, saw what?"

"You...liking getting all scratched up."

"W-well, it was more why than anything..."

"Hm, so...it was one of those things I need to feel for myself?" Yukari purred suggestively.

"Y-yes...but you said you were tired, so maybe tomor-" Aigis gasped as Yukari sat up and and took her cloth away, dropping it on the bed somewhere.

"I'm not _that_ tired, Aigis...don't back away from this just because I'm tired, we'll get plenty of rest tomorrow."

"Hm...w-well...I do...want you to have my first time on the same night I had yours..."

"You sure? If you're not aroused-"

"You can get me like that." Aigis finished, laying on her back, legs squeezed together and hands crossed over her chest, "Just...kiss me again, like you did earlier."

Yukari smiled and bent down to kiss Aigis on both cheeks, before pressing her lips into Aigis', earning a soft moan from the other woman.


	2. Aigis' First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Together they finish what the started, as they realized they've fallen in love, they are falling into passion, and fell into each other's arms.

Yukari looked over Aigis, who had nervously covered her breasts with her arms, keeping one leg raised and tilted over her vulva, bright red spread across her cheeks, "I've gotta say, you're looking pretty cute right now...but nervous, too...look, I'll take it very slow, okay? So try not to worry too much."

"I...I'm still concerned that you're tired...really, I can be fine tonight, if...you know..."

"You said you wanted us to have our firsts on the same night, right? I want that, too, so don't worry." Yukari kissed Aigis slowly on the lips, savoring every moment, "Besides, you can't just 'be fine', can you?"

"I can...I liked holding you when you were...like that, and I...I liked it when you were squeezing my finger, it was so tight and...cozy...and you were so beautiful when you were...y'know."

"Ha, ha, well, I'm glad you can enjoy all of that, but I feel very refreshed now--trust me, you'll understand how that is in a bit."

"Hm...as long as you're sure you don't need rest." Aigis bit her lip and lifted her hands off her breasts, revealing them to Yukari's eyes and hands. She could endure the caresses for a few moments before she sat up, covering herself again.

"Aigis, are you okay, was I too...eager?"

"N-no...I...it was so...c-can I sit up when you...do this?"

"Alright, only if you're sure you want to keep going."

"Yes, thank you, I do!" Aigis breathed, letting Yukari set a pillow behind her head before leaning down to kiss her breasts, resulting in Aigis bending over more and laying on Yukari's head, "P-please, don't stop...unless I'm suffocating you-"

"I'm okay, just making sure you are..."

"Ah...Yukari..." Aigis gnawed on her lip as Yukari licked, caressed, fondled, and gently squeezed her breasts, sucked and lightly pinched her hardened nipples, before Aigis fell on her side, against the headboard and on Yukari's pillows, "Yukari...I-I want you to...um, e-enjoy all of my, um...sensitive-"

"Your cuteness?" Yukari offered, smiling when Aigis blushed and nodded her head quickly, "Okay, I'll just...hold your legs up and give you a nice, slow, long lick." Yukari held Aigis' legs up by the knees and parted them, pausing at the last word before sliding her tongue across Aigis' slit, the blonde immediately reacted by pulling Yukari in closer, and Yukari slid her hands up to cup Aigis' breasts, eventually separating from Aigis' heat to caress it with her hand, holding Aigis upright as she gasped and panted, "Aigis...can I...um...put my tongue in your mouth?"

Aigis nodded rapidly and Yukari pressed her lips into Aigis', licking the corner of her lips and sliding her tongue it into Aigis' mouth as she stroked Aigis' wetness, pushing her into the pillows. She suddenly broke away and Aigis sat down, legs spread as she locked eyes with Yukari, "I want your finger in me...please."

Yukari nodded and pressed her body against Aigis', filling her slowly with her slender finger, kissing the corners of her eyes as tears came up and whispering, asking if she should keep going, Aigis breathed out a husky reply, always the same, always asking her to press forward, "Okay, Aigis, I'm completely inside you now."

"Hmm, it feels so weird..."

"I'll move in you now." Yukari waited for Aigis to nod and slowly drew her finger back, before pressing in. Aigis kissed Yukari slowly and tried to slide her tongue in her lover's mouth, but a warmth suddenly grew inside and her limbs started trembling.

Aigis slowly leaned back and started panting. She withdrew her tongue from Yukari's lips as the brunette rested her hand on the middle of her back, moaning deeply and rather uncertainly, "What's wrong, sweetheart, should I stop?"

"N-no, please...I want you to keep going...umm...I can hold it for a bit long-ah!" Aigis suddenly arched her back and wrapped her arms around Yukari to keep herself from falling back shaking as waves of pleasure ran through her body with the speed and intensity of electricity. She leaned her head back as she cried out Yukari's name, biting down hard on her lip as Yukari licked her breasts, glancing down at her slit to find short bursts of liquid flying out and hitting the bed and Yukari's stomach. She let out a deep sigh and wiped her arm over her forehead, then leaned forward to rest on Yukari's shoulder, "That...was...electric."

"Electric?" Yukari parroted, amused, "I guess it was...honestly, I wasn't sure _what_ that stuff coming out of you was, I guess it was liquid electricity."

"Ha...maybe...it doesn't smell bad in here." Aigis sighed, relieved, "I guess I don't have to clean the bed after this?"

"Not at all...it's an improvement...I enjoyed that lot, so it's also a good memory trigger." Yukari whispered, kissing Aigis' temple, "I know where _I'_ _m_ spending my mornings!"

"M-Mornings...I feel like time is standing still for us."

"I do, too...but dawn will be here soon."

"And...we'll always be here together."

"Of course, I love you, Aigis, this isn't just something for tonight." Yukari kissed Aigis' cheek and lay next to her.

"I love you, Yukari." Aigis sighed, snuggling into Yukari's neck.

"I love you too, Aigis." Yukari whispered, "And I hope you're ready for a good pampering tomorrow night."

Aigis giggled at the remark and closed her eyes, falling asleep as sounds of Yukari's breathing dominated the room, this was how every night from now on would conclude, she could say with great certainty that she would always be looking forward to tomorrow's night, for every night for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Next time is Aigis' turn.


End file.
